


Home

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo returns home after deployment.For Bambi





	Home

**I**t’s the first day of the new year and Kyungsoo pulls into the driveway. He steps out of the vehicle and grabs his olive green duffel bag from the backseat. The numbness in his fingers dull and he begins to feel the rough strap in his hand, weighed down by the numerous clothes inside. His heavy strides trail up the driveway and onto the front porch. The house is dark, not a soul awake and no illumination slithering through the curtains. With his free hand, he brings the key to the lock and turns it.

He steps inside and onto the small woolen ‘Welcome’ mat situated in front of the door. Immediately, his nose catches the aromas of familiarity and warmth. It smells of lingering scents of peanut oil, cooked vegetables and rice. Kyungsoo smiles as he thinks of what Jongin must have eaten only hours ago.

Soundlessly, he places the bag near the door, and turns on the lamp resting on the end table beside the couch. His eyes roam around a living room which essentially looks as he remembers, but with small differences.

The tall plant that was once in the corner of the room, is now replaced with a shorter shrub within a royal blue vase. Colorful blankets are folded neatly and draping over the top of the cream colored couch. There’s a new television set of a 65-inch flat screen and surround sound system that is ten times better than the measly 19-inch and speaker that stood there before.

He walks further inside, his steps becoming shaky in excitement, and waves of anxiety rumbling through his bones. He hasn’t seen Jongin in so long and everything feels so surreal to be back after deployment. His combat boots clack against the white oak floor that makes up the corridor toward the bedroom.

As he grows closer, he sees the dim golden light from a lamp peeking from underneath the small crack of the door. The faint sounds of Jongin’s snoring drifts to his ears and he snickers quietly. It brings along a memory of Jongin strictly claiming that he’s not one to snore, and here it is so glaringly obvious that he does. With his hand on the knob, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Nothing inside has changed. The same king sized bed and dark mahogany bed frame sits in the center of the room. The matching dresser set lines the wall with pictures of their years together resting on top. The television is situated high on a wall stand, turned to a news channel, splashes of pale white and blue lights competing against the lamp’s unyielding orange across Jongin’s face. He looks of peace and merry dreams, lying on his side, eyes closed and lips forced into a pout from the praying hands underneath his cheek. The chestnut duvet drapes over his frame and the other side of the bed looks untouched. On the nightstand beside the bed, an open book lies face down as a bookmark.

It’s such a lovely and warming sight that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wake him. He leans on the door frame, crossing his arms, an affectionate smile creeping onto his face.

It must have been hard, he thinks. The nights of loneliness and mornings all the same. The anniversaries, holidays, and other important events shared with others who weren’t him. When Kyungsoo knows that Jongin wishes for him to be by his side on those special days, basking in his love and appreciation. Kyungsoo’s notable absence takes a toll on their relationship, he knows. And he hates that it does because Jongin doesn’t deserve this.

How strong must Jongin be for him to wait for so long and never give up in hopes that one day he would return? This caring, lively and honest soul, free of negativity and full of brilliance shouldn’t have crinkled worried lines forming on his forehead. His eyes shouldn’t possess dark bags underneath, serving as evidence of sleepless nights and weariness. The trashcan shouldn’t be filled to the brim with balls of used tissues.

The room looks different now. Something—someone—has changed, and he’s lying before Kyungsoo wrapped in thick covers and sleeping soundly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the tears slipping from his ducts until the rustling of sheets snaps him from his reverie. With abrupt movements, he straightens on his feet, quickly wiping at his eyes.

Jongin’s eyelids flutter before they gradually begin to open. He brings the back of his palm to swipe at his eyes, before he catches sight of Kyungsoo near the door. Kyungsoo stands stiff, instantly meeting Jongin’s gaze.

They _stare_. There’s silence as Jongin’s expressions go through three phases. At first, there’s severe confusion, followed by realization, and finally, profound astonishment. Jongin’s eyes widen, and even with the rapid, disbelieving blinks, it does nothing to stop the rain of tears that begin to pour down his cheeks.

It’s in this moment when Kyungsoo could feel every burden, every worry and concern lift from his shoulders. In this moment, he feels the love that he has been missing those two years while in Afghanistan. It’s in this very moment that he is beyond grateful to have made it home when, unfortunately, some of his comrades hadn’t.

He only needed to see Jongin and everything would be alright, everything would be worth it.

Before he knows it, they are wrapped in each other’s arms, gripping around the other firm and hard, never letting go. A muffled sob ripples over the air, and Kyungsoo backs away a bit to wipe at Jongin’s cheeks with the flat of his palm.

“I’m _home_.” he whispers, and that makes Jongin sob once again. His voice cracks as he tries to reply, and Kyungsoo gently shushes him as his hand continues to caress Jongin’s cheek. He brings his other palm to Jongin’s face and leans in to kiss his husband of eight years.

When those lips mesh with his own, a feeling of love bursts throughout Kyungsoo’s body. His heart begins to swell in abundance, palpitating at an alarming rate. He feels Jongin grip his military uniform hard, tilting his head and pushing forward. The kiss is fervorous and passionate, spilling their love into the other. They mold into one, identical breaths and sighs, twin eyes clouding with an intense feeling of endearment. It’s everything Kyungsoo remembers, but much stronger.

Following their kiss are scattered pecks of soft lips on tan skin. Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead and then he moves lower to place one on Jongin’s right cheek, then his left. He repeats this, kissing all over Jongin’s face and tasting the salty tears that continuously cascade down his face. He kisses and pecks Jongin into a small smile that stretches further until soft chuckles pass through his lips.

The glaring and obnoxious kissy sounds get louder when Kyungsoo tries to make him laugh. It’s successful, and Jongin’s body lightly shakes, bubbles of laughter coming from his lips and tear-stained cheeks pulling into that dazzling and familiar smile that Kyungsoo has missed terribly, and loves dearly.

“Welcome home.” he says in a sigh, brushing his nose against Kyungsoo’s. Those two words sound like heaven to Kyungsoo, he’s longed to hear them ever since the day he left.

“Happy New Year.” Kyungsoo says.

“Now that you’re home, it’ll be a better year already.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

Jongin’s face contorts in confusion, “Why not?” he asks.

“My home is wherever you are. So, now that I’m with you, this year will be better than the last.” Kyungsoo smiles sweet, and Jongin rolls his eyes in mock irritation.

“Here you go already with being cheesy.”

“Would you want me to be mean? Alright then. How about we get you a CPAP machine? I could hear you snoring all the way in the desert.” he teases.

Jongin gasps, “I do not snore!” He yells, and Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote on December 31st for New Years.


End file.
